Igraine (episode)
Igraine is the 8th episode of Camelot Season 1, and the 8th episode overall. Synopsis Morgan has successfully infiltrated Camelot disguised as Igraine. She is in her bedchambers, practising Igraine’s mannerism. Merlin is the first to visit and he did not suspect anything. At Castle Pendragon, after questioning Vivian on her loyalty, Sybil brings her to see Igraine. Vivian is shocked and Igraine pleads for Vivian to help her. Sybil asks Vivian to prove her loyalty because they are the only people to know about this matter excluding Morgan herself. Morgan leaves her bedchambers and greets the people she met on her way. She sees Guinevere and follows her outside the castle. Arthur meets Guinevere and they talk about the previous day. Witnessing the whole exchange, Morgan heads back inside. She is called by a little boy who has been waiting for her. Redwald plays with his castle and figurine while Morgan watches, and he tells her that he is going to defend the castle for her. Redwald notices that her eyes seem exceptionally sad today. Igraine demands to know the reason for her captivity and Sybil questions her on her actions towards Morgan. Sybil insults her and Igraine chokes her with her chains. When the guard comes, Igraine threatens to kill Sybil but does not follow through. Freed, Sybil gives orders for the guard to be stationed outside the door to guard Igraine without communication. Vivian is having doubts about the whole thing. Morgan enters Merlin’s room and studies the paper and drawing hanging around. Merlin reveals that he knew yesterday was a trick of Morgan’s, saying that she was toying with them and observing their reactions. He believes that Morgan still covet the crown. Thinking of his previous king, Merlin says that Uther would just have Morgan removed by force. When Merlin makes Morgan out to be ruthless and capable of anything, Morgan defends herself. Merlin wishes that Morgan herself is present at the castle to see what they are trying to achieve. Changing the subject, he asks if Morgan had brought the food, saying that it was to surprise someone. Having no prior knowledge, Morgan claims that she forgot. King Arthur and his men are out hunting, having split into two groups to make it a competition. Arthur, Leontes and Kay are in a team and they shoot down two birds. Morgan suffers from severe abdominal pains and moans, hurrying back to her bedchambers. Merlin knocks on her door and after composing herself, she leaves. She brings Redwald to Merlin, who says that they needed to talk. Merlin announces to Redwald that today is going to be his birthday, since he does not have one. His gifts are amours made to fit him, and wooden figurines for his play castle. In the forest, the men gathers around a campfire, and it seems that Gawain, Brastias and Ulfius are the winners. As they eat, Arthur talks about having a senate and Leontes suggests having a council of champions, each representing a village. Merlin tucks Redwald into bed and he thanks them for the best day he has ever had, telling Morgan that he loves her. Outside, Morgan asks Merlin what he thinks of her, and says that she wants him tonight. Before they could kiss, Merlin draws back and says that he is scared of losing control, before bidding Morgan goodnight. As the men slept around the campfire, Leontes wakes up suddenly. Looking across him, he sees a wolf prowling. He stands and reaches for his bow slowly but when he turns back, the wolf had disappeared. He looks around before turning around to find the wolf in front him a short distance away. He unsheathes his dagger but the wolf is gone again. On her way back, the pain seizes her again and her faces morphs back and forth between hers and Igraine’s. Redwald is behind her and sees her disguise slipping briefly. Morgan made him promise to keep this a secret. He tells Morgan that she is unwell, and wants to get help from Merlin. Morgan grips his arm to stop him and they struggle. Redwald’s clothes tears and he falls off the ledge to his death. He lies sprawled out on the floor, blood pooling around him. As the men are preparing to head back to Camelot, Leontes tells them about his encounter. He thinks that he was spared because the wolf had other plans for him. Morgan leads Merlin to Redwald’s body, telling him that she found the boy in this manner. However, Merlin does not believe that his death was an accident. He vows to find the culprit, saying that there is no redemption for such person and that he or she deserves to burn, wanting to light the fire himself. Igraine speaks to her guard, Donal. She pleads for him to help her, promising to ask King Arthur to spare him. However, Donal is not satisfied. He enters the room and Igraine asks him to name what he wants. While Guinevere cleans Redwald’s corpse, Morgan asks her about Arthur. After much persuasion, Guinevere tells Morgan about the affair and Morgan promises that she will not tell Leontes. Donal gets fresh with Igraine. In such close proximity, Igraine reaches for his dagger and stabs him repeatedly and runs out of the room. Leontes is praying and Morgan approaches him. She lets slip that something happened between Guinevere and Arthur on their wedding day. Igraine runs through the corridor, avoiding the other servants. She steals a robe and encounters Vivian. However, Vivian turns her back and pretends not to see her, letting Igraine escape the castle. In her bedchambers, Morgan finds Merlin waiting for her, not wanting to be alone. Merlin reveals that he shies any from contact because he sees more than he wants. He sees people for who they really are, and have visions of their past or future, learning their secrets. However, he does not see anything when he touches Morgan, and they get intimate. The next morning, Igraine arrives at Camelot and runs in hurriedly before coming face to face with a copy of herself. Memorable Quotes Cast Gallery Leontes-and-the-wolf.jpg Vivian letting Igraine go.PNG Vlcsnap-2011-05-23-15h27m13s12.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1